In some instances, it may be desirable to dilate an anatomical passageway in a patient. This may include dilation of ostia of paranasal sinuses (e.g., to treat sinusitis), dilation of the larynx, dilation of the Eustachian tube, dilation of other passageways within the ear, nose, or throat, etc. One method of dilating anatomical passageways includes using a guide catheter to position an dilation catheter within the anatomical passageway, then inflating a balloon disposed on the dilation catheter with a fluid (e.g., saline) to dilate the anatomical passageway. For instance, the expandable balloon may be positioned within an ostium at a paranasal sinus and then be inflated, to thereby dilate the ostium by remodeling the bone adjacent to the ostium, without requiring incision of the mucosa or removal of any bone. The dilated ostium may then allow for improved drainage from and ventilation of the affected paranasal sinus. A system that may be used to perform such procedures may be provided in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0004057, entitled “Systems and Methods for Transnasal Dilation of Passageways in the Ear, Nose or Throat,” published Jan. 6, 2011, now abandoned, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. An example of such a system is the Relieva® Spin Balloon Sinuplasty™ System by Acclarent, Inc. of Menlo Park, Calif.
Alternatively such dilation catheters may also be employed using a similar method for the dilation of a Eustachian tube located adjacent to the paranasal sinus of a patent. A system that may be used to perform such procedures may be provided in accordance with the teachings of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/317,269, entitled “Vent Cap for a Eustachian Tube Dilation System,” filed Jun. 29, 2014, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 10,350,396 on Jul. 16, 2019, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
A variable direction view endoscope may be used with such a system to provide visualization within the anatomical passageway (e.g., the ear, nose, throat, paranasal sinuses, etc.) to position the balloon at desired locations. A variable direction view endoscope may enable viewing along a variety of transverse viewing angles without having to flex the shaft of the endoscope within the anatomical passageway. Such an endoscope that may be provided in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0030031, entitled “Swing Prism Endoscope,” published Feb. 4, 2010, now abandoned, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. An example of such an endoscope is the Acclarent Cyclops™ Multi-Angle Endoscope by Acclarent, Inc. of Menlo Park, Calif.
While a variable direction view endoscope may be used to provide visualization within the anatomical passageway, it may also be desirable to provide additional visual confirmation of the proper positioning of the balloon before inflating the balloon. Alternatively, it may be desirable to eliminate the endoscope altogether when patient anatomy proves too small and/or tortuous for full visualization using such an endoscope. In either case, this may be accomplished using imaging sensors positioned on either the guide catheter or the balloon catheter, or both the guide catheter and the dilation catheter. Such imaging sensors may be positioned within or near to the target area and be used to visualize the target area.
It may be desirable to provide easily controlled inflation/deflation of a balloon in dilation procedures, including procedures that will be performed only by a single operator. While several systems and methods have been made and used to inflate an inflatable member such as a dilation balloon, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.